my babysitter's a vampire but with ants
by Rocky Pond
Summary: this is my babysitter's a vampire but with the ants as the characters rated T because of violence. VOTE IN MY POLL!
1. new begginnings

Hey guys this is my take on the my babysitter's a vampire using the ants and the existing episodes are not real any ways here's who's who in the story R&R

The ants are all 15

Angus: Ethan

Fletcher: Benny

Chyna: Sarah

Olive: Erica

Violet: Rory

Olive's POV

Chyna is so angry at me all because I become a vampire I mean shish who cares I'm now immortal which is cool but I'm also no longer that geeky nobody I'm now the sassy popular girl. Why is she angry at me? She's the one that hanging out with 2 dorks and she's angry at me? Does that make sense? Should I apologise for doing nothing? These were the questions I was asking myself while I was getting dressed to go to Angus's house with Chyna. We were going to hang out at the movies but she had a babysitting job at the Chestnut household. So now I had to spend my Friday night with 2 geeks. I ran to the house in normal mode not in vampire mode so I didn't freak anyone out. I got there but Chyna wasn't there yet so I waited

Chyna's POV

I arrived at Angus's house to be greeted by a bored Olive "sorry I was late I went to get a snack and no it wasn't human blood" I said before she could ask. Olive Pouted which caused me to laugh and then she laughed at me laughing at her wow that did not sound right. "Anyways let's get this over with" replied Olive after she stopped laughing. We knocked on the door and waited to be let in.


	2. Hictel

Hey guys here the newest chapter for the story my email said that I got 2 reviews for this story but whenever I looked there was only 1 so I'll just answer it here:

Fletcher will not become a vampire because he is already a spell master (he is Benny) but I will put Sean in as he is very popular but I have no idea what he is like so please tell me also he can be bitten by olive on a date okay and he will be a minor character and in later chapters also I'm using Rachel Elizabeth Dare (from Percy Jackson, I'm obsessed with Percy Jackson) as Jane okay

Angus's POV

I opened the door to see my babysitter who is kind of hot and a blonde chick who Fletcher had introduced to me early in the cafeteria. Fletcher appeared next to me. "What is she doing her here" he asked pointing at the blonde. The blonde barred her fangs and hissed at us. "Okay she can stay!" Fletcher squeaked rather quickly. Then Chyna made a coughing sound and I remembered I had to let them in. "Um, you guys can come in" I said. The blonde did an amused smirk as she pushed past us. "Sorry about her she's a bit annoyed I cancelled girls' night out, by the way her name is Olive," explained Chyna.

"Rachel's up stairs," I told Chyna

"Thanks," she replied as she walked upstairs.

I walked in to the kitchen to find Olive staring at my fish as Fletcher leaned against the kitchen cabinet watching her with an amused look on her face. "What are you doing?" I asked mainly at olive.

"Staring at your fish." She replied

"Watching her." Added Fletcher

A confused look appeared on Olive's face as if it only occurred to her that Fletcher was watching but she still continued to look at Hictel my fish. "Whatever," I said as I walked into the lounge room to watch star wars.


	3. A new Crush?

**Guys stop asking me to swap Angus and Fletcher. It's not going to happen. Sorry I'm just angry that people think that they can change my mind about these things.**

**Olive's POV**

After I got bored of the fish I walked into the lounge room to find the 2 dorks _and _Chyna watching _stars wars_. I struggle not to growl. Soon she'll become one of them. I'm stuck here till Chyna comes with me back to my house, for our sleepover. Might as well do something. I moved to the ground and sat next to Fletcher. I tried to understand this movie but it made no sense to me at all.

**Fletcher's POV**

I sat there watching the movie, when Olive sat next to me. She was really close yet she didn't even seem to notice. I had to admit she was cute. Her blonde locks smelled beautifully of strawberries. I then remembered that she was a vampire, who had tried to kill us. I know it wasn't her fault , after all it was kind of like peer pressure. But honestly she tried to kill us. It seems I'm going to be in a mental fight with myself for a while over this.


End file.
